A Thousand Years
by dr.robbinstorres
Summary: **Previously Strength: Story of True Love** Revised and re-uploaded "Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years" When a surgeon is attacked in the parking lot after loosing a patient, the rest of the team will do all they can to protect and help them.


Strength: The Story of True Love

by

Pairing: Callie / Arizona

Taken place in Season 7. Callie didn't sleep with Mark and there was no accident.

**A/N: As you know, I already posted this story back in the spring of 2011. I received a lot of positive feedback for the story and I received tons of reviews (147 reviews, 136 followers, 75 favorites and 92, 051 views! however I was unhappy with the quality of the story and the way I wrote it. I was a junior in high school when I began the story and now I'm a freshman in college and I believe my grammer improved. Some things in the story didn't make sense or seem realistic, so I'm glad to be changing that. Hope you like this story better the second time. It is finished, I will be uploading it quickly. Thank you all.**

* * *

Well. Here it is! Enjoy.

"SHE'S CRASHING!" Dr. Arizona Robbins yelled, frantically trying to save the little girl on her OR table.

"Dr. Robbins, you're losing her." Bailey yelled looking up at the young blonde sporting a pink scrub cap, decorated with rainbows and butterflies.

"Push 10 cc's of epinephrine!" Arizona said.

"No heart beat, paddles." Bailey demanded, handing them over to Arizona.

"Charge to 100, CLEAR." _Shock._

"200, CLEAR." _Shock- no change._

"Dr. Robbins..." Bailey sighed. She knew all to well that there was nothing more Arizona could do. It was one of the hardest parts about her job.

"No! I'm not giving up." Arizona said, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead. She dropped the paddles and began heart compressions.

"Come- on- Stephanie- don't- give- up." Arizona said in between compressions.

"Dr. Robbins..." Bailey said again.

"Bailey- I can save her." Arizona said, sounding almost defeated and exhausted from the compressions.

Then she gave up.

"Call it." She nearly whispered.

"Time of death- 6:38 P.M" and with that the team began cleaning up the OR.

After 20 minutes, the OR was cleared out.

"Robbins, you coming?" Bailey asked after she was done cleaning up the equipment.

Arizona was starring at the girl.

"Dr. Robbins." Bailey said a little louder.

"Sorry- I, um, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." She said, her voiced filled with defeat and sorrow.

"Okay, I'm going to go tell the parents then head out. Goodnight Dr. Robbins." Bailey said.

Arizona nodded.

"Oh, and Arizona," Bailey said. Arizona looked up.

"You did everything in your power to save her, there was nothing more you could do." Bailey said walking back over and reassuring her friend.

Arizona just half smiled and nodded.

She got lost in her thoughts of Stephanie.

Over the past few months of treating Stephanie Wilder, she had grown close to the girl suffering from a rare type of cancer.

When days were hard, Stephanie always put a smile on Arizona's face, vice versa.

Every night, Arizona and Callie stopped into Stephanie's room and said goodnight.

_Callie._ The thought of her lovely tan skinned Orthopedic Surgeon put a smile on her face.

Time passed and Arizona realized that she'd been in the OR room for almost 20 minutes.

She checked the clock on the wall before stepping into the room to remove her OR attire.

_6:56 P.M. _She only had a little while to get ready for her date with Callie.

She quickly went into the attending's room and changed from her scrubs and Healy's and back into her jeans and boots.

She slipped on her jacket and grabbed her keys and walked out the room.

"Good night Blondie." Mark said walking past her.

"Night Mark." Arizona said.

Truth is, she and Mark were becoming closer, since she came back from Africa.

It wasn't the prettiest friendship, but they we're trying.

She got outside of Seattle Grace Mercy West and breathed a long breathe of fresh brisk air.

It was early spring and the nights were still cold.

She walked into the darkness of the parking lot looking up at the stars.

Arizona pressed the unlock button on her key fob and the headlights flashed on her car as it unlocked.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't see the man walking from the other direction.

She got to her door and went to open it when a hand closed it.

It shook her from her thoughts.

"Oh, Mr. Wilder," she said shocked.

She cleared her throat. "I'm so sorry about Stephanie, I promise you I tried my hardest." Arizona said with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"YOU BITCH!" he said punching her in the face.


End file.
